


Simon and the silver piercings

by sunlightschadow



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz, so the boyfriend goes ahead and puts on silver fake piercings??, yeah this is basically that with Snowbaz, you know this Tumblr post with the vampire that pisses of his human boyfriend??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightschadow/pseuds/sunlightschadow
Summary: Baz unintentionally makes Simon angry and Simon retorts to rather uncommon methods to pay Baz back.





	

Simon was livid. What had Baz been thinking? What had he been thinking flirting with that other guy? 

Earlier that day they had been shopping and the salesperson, an attractive blond guy with sparkling green eyes had been following them around all the time and “offering help”. That guy had been a little too friendly with Baz for his liking and Baz had had the nerve to be all friendly and even touchy with him as well. Baz usually wasn't like this when he didn't really knew the other person he was talking to. 

When he had laid his hand on that other guy's shoulder while laughing about some comment the other had made it had taken Simon all his self-control to not storm over there. Simon hadn't wanted to come of as all jealous and possessive so he had kept all the comments he had wanted to make to himself. 

Now they where back in Simons (and Penny's, but she was out at the moment) apartment and Simon was currently angrily staring into the bathroom mirror, gripping the sink. He knew it was probably childish but he wanted his payback and so he had thought of something. He wasn't sure it would work, but than again the cross necklace back at Watford had worked as well. 

So he crouched down and looked into the little cupboard under the sink. What he was looking for where the silver fake piercings and necklace Penny had gotten him as a joke for his birthday some weeks prior. Baz hadn't looked very amused when he had seen them. 

When he found them at the back of the cupboard Simon opened the package and put them on. Fake earrings and a fake lip piercing as well a silver necklace, perfect. He smirked to himself. Yeah that would be enough payback. 

Acting like nothing was different he walked back into the living room where Baz was sitting on the couch.

“Hey Snow what took you so lo-what are these?” Simon smiled, shrugged and sat down next to Baz, which made the other lean back a little. 

“I dunno what are you talking about?”

Baz glared at him. “Simon-”

“Oh so I'm Simon now? Did you also call that other guy by his first name?” Now it was Simon's turn to glare. Baz just looked confused. 

“What other guy are you talking about?”

“Oh Baz you are not getting out of this by pretending not to know who I'm talking about. But to help your memory a little I'm talking about the salesman from earlier today.” With this Simon crossed his arms. 

Baz just looked even more confused but than his eyes widened a bit in sudden realization.  
“Wait that salesman? The one from earlier today? You thought I was flirting with him? I knew that guy Simon, it wasn't the first time I was shopping there. Also he always gives me a discount so there's no use being rude to him for no reason.” 

Simon looked at Baz a little dumbfounded, but he quickly glared at Baz again. “Still no reason to be so touchy with him, I don't wanna know how you two would have acted wouldn't I have been there.”

Baz leaned into Simons direction but quickly pulled back again when he got too close to the piercings and necklace. 

“Simon, babe please take these out and than we will talk okay? I really wasn't flirting with him, I promise. Love come on you're acting childish.”

Simon knew that but he wasn't really ready to drop it just now. 

“Don't even try it Baz, I won't take them out.” he said pouting. 

“Simon.”Baz sighed. “Come on hm?” 

The way Baz said his name made a little shiver run down his back but he still didn't give in. 

“Simon please.” 

Was he trying to sound so desperate on purpose? 

“Simon-”  
Could Baz stop breathing his name out like that? Like it meant everything in the world?

Simon finally turned his head again and looked into Baz practically pleading looking stormy grey eyes. Looked at the way how there was not a trace of dishonesty on his face. Looked at the way his perfect eyebrows knitted together a bit, the way his hair hang around his face messily, not slicked back like usual and looked at the way his dark grey shirt was so nicely exposing his collarbones. Simon gulped and Baz followed the movement of his adams apple with his eyes. Damnit.

In a flash Simon stood up and made his way to the bathroom, taking of the piercings and the necklace and returning to the living room just to stand in front of the still seated and surprised looking Baz, crossing his arms. 

“You really didn't flirt with him?”

“I didn't.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” 

“Good.”

And with that he was in Baz lap, his hands on both sides of his face and kissing him passionately.

For a second Baz froze, not really having expected this reaction, but in a matter of seconds his hand was in Simon's soft curls and the other was at the small of his back and he was kissing him back, sucking Simon's bottom lip between his teeth which made the other gasp and than push against him even harder. Baz felt as if he had touched an electric wire, a jolt going through his entire body. Would Baz ever get used to kissing Simon Snow? Probably not. It really was like kissing a raging fire. All hot and unpredictable, setting him on fire as well. 

After a few moments (Or was it longer? Baz couldn't tell) he pulled back from the kiss ever so slightly and looked deeply into Simon's eyes, moving his hands to cup his face.

“Simon I would never-”a kiss to Simon's forehead ”-ever-” a kiss to Simon's nose“-even think of flirting with another guy-”a kiss to his cheek”-when I have you.” And with that he kissed him on the lips again, moving his hands down to the other back and pulling Simon close again. Simon hummed into the kiss. “I hope so.”he said against Baz lips. Baz just silenced him with another kiss, hoping to convey his emotions. Of course he would never think of being with someone else when he had Simon, bloody perfect Simon Snow. The love of his life, his rosebud boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot so this might not be the best, I'm sorry. Anyways this is my first fanfic I post on here. Maybe more will follow but just if the rare case of me getting inspired to write happens.  
> All characters belong to the amazing Rainbow Rowell!   
> You can also find me on Tumblr http://sunlightschadow.tumblr.com/


End file.
